White Rider
by Tessabe
Summary: This is the Third story with Rannel,though it was actually where I got that idea. complete
1. Default Chapter

**Well, I've had this idea for a long time. Actually before I ever heard of Fan fiction. I've been doing these in my head for years and never bothered to write them down until recently. If you're wondering why I had so many stories in a short time, that's probably why. **

**This is sort of a "what if" type of story. I actually made Dark rider from part of this idea, I needed someone on the road without ties for the story. Most of this belongs to Mercedes Lackey I'm just borrowing it for my own amusement.**

White Rider

Ch 1 Unexpected

A simple plan

Is never made

To be unwound

And to display......

Remi sighed as he leaned on the fence and watched Valana with her foal. They had been sent to Rethwellan a couple of years ago as a part of the new alliance. Their duties had been to ferry messages between the two countries and any other odd jobs that needed to be done. He had actually looked forward to it, Rethwellen had been a strong ally of Valdemar for some time and he had thought the duty would be fairly easy.

Then Valana had gotten pregnant. They hadn't realized what had happened until it was too late to make their way back through the Comb and they had to wait for their replacement as well so it had been too dangerous for Valana to travel even through Karse, she had ended up having her foal here in Rethwellen.

Now they were waiting for Mikel to grow strong enough for the journey. He smiled at the antics of the youngster, at least something good had come of this. The people at the Rethwellen court had been enchanted with the youngster and their own children had often come by to play with Mikel.Though he was the only companion foal here, he never went without playmates. At least he had his mother and Finorn their replacement to talk to so he wasn't completely without his own kind.

Mikel looked up from his latest jumps and trotted over to Remi. He smiled and sratched the youngster's ears as he shamelessly thrust his head under his hand. Mikel nosed his pocket as he smelled the apple Remi always carried with him for Valana.

:Val, I think he's almost ready to be weaned: he sent hopefully.

He felt the pride in her mindvoice as she sent :He's already eating some of the sweet mashes, though he is continuing to nurse:

"Think I should give him your apple" he asked.

:Try it and see what happens: she said.

They both watched carefully as he pulled the apple out of his pocket and held it out to Mikel. The foal sniffed then carefully nibbled on the offering before taking a larger bite.

:It's good: he caught the edge of the foals sending, he usually could hear them slightly before they learned their manner's, Mikel was a little too young yet to know better. In fact they had caught him trying to talk to some of the children he played with. His mother was able to stop that, but sometimes Remi had the feeling he continued to talk to them. They just hadn't been able to catch him at it and the children wouldn't tell on their friend.

The foal ate part of the apple and his mother finished what he couldn't eat.

A couple of weeks later Mikel was eating more and nursing less and the two decided it was time to start back to Valdemar.


	2. Chapter 2 A Journey Home

Ch 2 A Journey Home

A journey found

A burden laid

To keep his child

And companion safe.......

"Are you sure it's time to travel, he looks a little young yet" Gaven, the Herald replacing him asked as he watched Mikel run circles around the two older Companions. His own Finorn ignored the youngster's antics, continuing to graze as he wandered slowly towards his chosen.

"We don't have much choice, if we don't leave now, we'll ending up waiting until spring" He looked over at his Companion. "Val wants him to be around other young companion's. She thinks it's not entirely healthy to be so isolated from his own kind".

"I suppose she knows best" Gaven said, a little doubt creeping into his voice.

"We're not leaving for another week, there's a caravan heading up towards Valdemar, we'll ride with them for the first part of the journey" he said.

"That's probably a good idea, safer anyway" Gaven said.

"That's the idea" Remi said.

Mikel had trouble keeping pace with his mother as they took the street that would bring them to the gate where the caravan waited for them. He kept trying to dart off, the sights of the city extremely distracting to a youngster who had previously only been in the open pasture and barns of the King. His mother snorted in annoyance as she reined him in for the fifth time in a quarter candlemark.

:Val love: Remi sent to her. :Perhaps I should tie a lead to you, then he won't be in danger of getting lost in the crowd:

She sighed :I think you're right: she sent stopping long enough for him to pull out the lead and attach it to the side of her saddle. Mikel didn't like this turn of events. Once Remi was in the saddle again and they started, he dug in his feet, squealing angrily. At least until his mother turned her head and nipped his flank lightly.

:Hurts: Remi heard.

He grinned as he heard Val reply :Then behave, show your manners, do you want people to think you're a horse: she asked.

:No: came the sullen reply.

:You might want to remind him to watch his voice, I can hear him: he said to Val.

She must have spoken to him because Remi didn't hear anything more from him even after they joined the caravan. Mikel almost vibrating in his excitement. Remi was glad they had thought to tie him to his mother.

"You the Herald" the master of the caravan asked.

"Yes, I'm Remi and this is my companion Valana and her foal Mikel" he said.

The man nodded and sent him to a spot between wagons. "You can tie the youngster to the wagon if you like" the master said before turning back to give orders to his outriders.

:Talkative isn't he: Remi sent as he followed the man's orders.

He heard Val's snort behind him.

Mikel behaved himself the next few candlemarks, not having much choice being on a fairly short lead. Gradually he walked slower and his head started to sag as his energy started to give out.

:Tired: came the pitiable cry.

Remi looked at the foal and felt more than a little sympathy. :Val, I'm going to ask if Mikel can ride on one of the wagons for awhile until he gets some rest:.

She nodded :You're right, he's not used to walking so much:.

"What" the master asked, looking at him with a doubtful expression.

"I was wondering if the foal could ride on one of the wagons, he's not used to walking for so long" Remi said.

The man looked at him funny, but nodded and the caravan stopped long enough for it to be done.

That evening when they stopped for the night Remi was brushing Valana when one of the guards walked up "A treat for the lady and her foal" he said softly. At Remi's surprised look he added. "I'm from Valdemar originally, I'm not like Master Denner, I know about my ladies kind" he nodded to Valana.

:Tell him thanks: she sent taking the fruit gently from his hand.

"She wants me to thank you" he said.

The other man nodded. "We're having music tonight at the fire, you're welcome to join us if you wish" he said.

Remi nodded "I think I will" he said.

He sat by the fire drowsy but not enough to sleep as the trader pulled out his instrument. He sat up and waited for the music to begin as did many of the other men.

"This is one bout someone you all know" he said before starting a song Remi hadn't heard before.

"What was that" he asked the man sitting next to him quietly as the song ended.

"Tis called Dark Rider" the man said.

"I hadn't heard that one before" he said.

"Not surprised" he said looking at the Herald.

One of the other men nodded "He's a caravan guard now, couldn't return to his holdings after what happened" he said.

"Don't understand that, givin up land. It ain't natural" another man said shaking his head.

"They were lifebonded" the first man said.

"Do you mind, I can stop if you'd rather talk than listen" the trader said in an irritated tone.

Everyone quieted to listen to the music, all discussion shelved until later, but Remi still wondered about the man in the song. Lifebonds were rare and when one died the other usually followed, he must be a strong man he thought to himself.

The next few days passed quickly, gradually Mikel got used to walking, though he still did need to rest part of the day. Remi frowned thinking he was still too young for so much travel, but they really didn't have much choice. Finally they came to the point where they parted ways with the caravan it would be turning back to the south again.


	3. Chapter 3 A Journey Started

Ch 3 A Journey Started

A journey started

With weary heart

A pain unending

Without his love.......

Rannel rode to the Inn the caravan master and traders were staying in. He wasn't riding his usual horse. She was back at the farm with Gedrun as a brood mare this season. He missed her, this horse while of Shin'a'in blood, wasn't as well trained as Shadow.

The gelding was pretty, he had to admit, a rich golden brown shading to red he was bred out of the first mare he had bought one of the few times he had made it to Kata' shin'a'in.

That was before Merren had been born he thought, he stiffened slightly in his seat. It was the only outward sign of the pain he still felt two years after their deaths.

It seemed he could go for a time without thinking of them and the dull ache would be in the back of his mind, then something would remind him and it welled up as fresh and sharp as ever. It was better when he was busy, when he had things to keep his mind on. It was one of the reasons he kept to the road so much, away from the memories.

But he had promised his brother that he would visit at least twice a year and the time had come to go back. He sighed and entered the Inn to collect his pay for this last trip as a guard.

"Could you do me a favor" Trader Leremy asked him after he put away his earnings.

"What did you have in mind" he asked.

"I haven't heard from my wife for about two months and she's always been good about sending a letter ahead to each town on the route" he said, he looked up at Rannel. "You of all people would understand my worry, I am just hoping you could check on them and tell her to write" he said.

Rannel closed his eyes briefly in pain then looked back at the other man. "alright where is she" he asked.

"Hensdard" He said.

It was out of his way, he would actually be traveling a week in the wrong direction, but he was in no hurry to get home "I'll do it" he told the Trader.

The next morning he turned his horse to the road to Hensdard. He traveled light, while with a caravan they provided rations and now he planned to use his earnings to pay for food and the like, it wasn't as if he had anything to save for anymore he thought.

The next few days went very well, the weather stayed dry, though he could see storm clouds rising high in the distance, they didn't come close to the road he was traveling. Often he would bypass towns entirely, he had found himself craving solitude, it was too much effort to push out the other.

He had found he could hear their thoughts and it gave him a headache to push them away. At first he had thought it was a from his bond with Graella being torn, but lately he wondered, it felt nothing like what they had shared.

All he knew was that if something didn't change soon he might end up going crazy. He smiled grimly, there were those who said he had passed that point long ago.

Once he found the trader's wife, he was relieved that all was well. She had had a child and was recovering from that. She promised to write her husband and hosted him for the night before he was back on the way home.

Remi made much slower time after they left the caravan, Mikel couldn't rest in a wagon so they had to make several stops a day. He was starting to worry, he eyed the heavy storm clouds that had gathered in the distance. If they didn't make the comb soon they would have to wait another year.

:Then we wait: Valana said with a sigh. She was hoping that they would make it this season, she missed Haven and the support of the other mares and was worried about Mikel. It wasn't often a foal would be born so far from home.

The next week they entered the start of the foothills and the going became slower yet, Mikel had lost the extra energy foals had seemed to always have, all of it was used to keep up with his mother and the packhorse Remi had been forced to buy to carry grain for Val and the nearly weaned foal.

:Tired: he complained for the third time in the last few minutes.

:I know dearling, but we need to make it to a good camp, then you can rest: she sent wearily.

Remi didn't even bother to point out that he could hear Mikel's voice.

Rannel rode his horse in silence, he was glad he was the only one on the road. He fell into brooding as he often did when alone, he didn't have to pretend, didn't have to talk to anyone. He rode for candlemarks with the memories flowing through his mind and the pain heavy in his heart. Sometimes he wondered how he would stand it, the years ahead without her, without them, his family. He even thought of Merrol, the brother who had killed them, and though angry he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother, only ache at the stupidity of it all. He blamed himself more than anyone else. If only he hadn't been so stubborn, they might have still lived, if he hadn't kept the account with the guild, his brother and his men would have gotten the money they had wanted and she would still be alive. It ate him from inside, the guilt.

As twilight descended he saw lights in the distance, a town he thought to himself. Shelter anyway. He debated stopping there, finally deciding in the town's favor as he was close enough to feel their minds anyway, he might as well have comfort of some kind. For the horse if no other reason.

The camp was cold, the small fire didn't warm much, but it was all they could make with the scrubby brush and grass that was all he could find on this hill. Remi eyed the neighboring hills sourly with their trees there would have at least been a break from the cold wind blowing down from the mountains

Mikel huddled against his mothers side where she lay to give him some relief from the wind. After eating and feeding them, he pulled out his blankets, laying them out on the other side of Mikel and rolled himself up in them, he was asleep quickly.

Sometime the next week Rannel rode his eyes closed enjoying the cool breeze of an approaching storm. The first heavy drops landing on his face woke him up from his doze and he looked for a place to wait out the rain. It was pouring heavily when he found the small cavern in the hillside. He was glad he had decided to take a shortcut through the foothills, in the flat lands he wouldn't have found this shelter.

He stripped the tack from his horse and rubbed him down with an old shirt from deep within his pack, he was glad he had bought these weatherproof packs last year, all of his food and clothing were dry, though he waited to change into dry clothes until he had found some dry wood for a fire.

He wasn't successful finding the wood, but it didn't really matter, he changed and pulled out some travel bread, dried fruit and jerky, he also pulled out a ration of grain for his gelding. Frowning at the state of his supplies he decided to find a town and pick up some more grain for his beast soon.

As small as the cave was the body heat of his horse and himself soon warmed them up and he rolled out his bedroll before finishing his supper and turning in for the night. As always it took him too long to sleep, his memories running through his mind before the dreams took over.

It was misty, and the silver light of the moon shone over the hillside as he sat. He stumbled to his feet as he saw her. "Graella" he cried, he rushed to her side and crushed her to him, tears running down his face. "I've missed you" he sobbed, he felt her arms around him before she pushed him back to look at him, a stern look on her face.

"What have you done with yourself, my love" she whispered, holding his haggard face in her hands.

"It's not the same without you, I feel dead inside" he said.

"You have to live" she said, a scolding note in her voice.

"How can I without you" he cried, his voice breaking.

"Our son needs you" she said gently.

"But he's dead" he said, confused.

"He's been reborn, he didn't have the chance to fulfill the destiny meant for him, this was his second chance" she said.

"I don't understand" he said confused.

"It doesn't matter, just do as you must and live" she said gently, she hugged him once more before everything started to fade and he cried out grasping only mist.

He awoke abruptly, tears still running down his face, though the dream faded and he couldn't quite remember what it had been about he still felt some little piece of comfort that she wasn't gone forever. He closed his eyes again and fell deeply asleep, this time without dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 A Stormy Night

Ch 4 A Stormy Night

A storm surrendered

A child to lose

A cry unending

Can he still choose......

The cold rain washed over the small group as they walked slowly trying to make their way up the steep and narrow path, gust of wind whipped manes and tails and threatened to blow the youngest off the path. That's it Remi thought to himself, they had to find shelter and soon.

:I agree: Val said, he could feel the worry she tried to hide from Mikel.

:I almost wish we had waited until next spring: he sent to Val on a level Mikel was unlikely to hear.

:I'm beginning to think you were right, we should have waited: she said.

:Do you want to turn back: he asked her.

:No, not when we've come so far: she said, determination filling her voice.

:Alright I'll abide by that, I trust you know what you can do: he said.

Though he kept his eye out for a campsite, he saw nothing promising, as the dark of the storm deepened into true twilight he was starting to become desperate. :We need to pick a spot to camp: he said to Val.

:This is as good a spot as any we've seen recently: she said in a tired voice.

He nodded and dismounted, there would be no fire tonight and he wished he had packed the larger tent he had been offered, at the time he had been thinking about speed not convenience. He set up the tent, it was only large enough for him and Mikel, if they crowded. :I'll be fine: Val said.

It was a wet miserable night, for some reason he seemed to have picked a spot where a small stream of water washed under the tent, slowly seeping up through the floor and into his bedding, it was a long time before he fell asleep. He wasn't sure at which point Mikel left the tent to join his mother. It was Valana's cry that woke him, that and a loud rumble and the faint shaking of the ground, her terror shook him and he tumbled from the tent, just in time to see the wall of mud wash down the hill not six yards from their camp. His eyes dark with shock, he stumbled to Val's side holding on to her and staring at the destruction.

:Where's Mikel: she asked, as soon as they had time to think. Her cry of anguish was answer enough. He was gone, Remi stared at the wash of mud not wanting to think what it could mean.

The next morning he looked in vain, there was no sign of him in the mud, if there had ever been, it was gone, along with the trail, they would have to backtrack to find another path if they wanted to continue.

:He's alive, I know it: she said when he broached the subject.

"Where" he asked patiently.

:I don't know: she cried, his heart bled for the anguish in her mind voice.

"We have to go to Haven" he said quietly. When he felt her rebellion he added. "It's our duty, yours as Companion and mine as Herald".

:I know: she said in a voice so quiet and sad, he almost cried.


	5. Chapter 5 A Cry in the Morning

Ch 5 A Cry in the Morning

A surprise in morning

A child to find

Not what he's expecting

But doesn't mind........

Rannel woke with a sense of peace, not unusual but it lasted longer, even with the usual realization, of Graella's and Merren's death. He looked out the caves entrance, the rain was done and the sun had broken out, burning the last remnant of cloud from the sky. He squinted in the bright sunlight before turning back to his horse and gear. He broke his fast as he packed taking a bite of jerky or fruit in between tasks.

Once starting he went slowly, letting his horse graze as they went, he needed to conserve his grain. It was too far from the nearest town for him not to take precautions. Great he thought to himself as they came around the hill, there had been a mud slide from higher up and the way was blocked with the mud and debris.

:Help: a faint voice cried.

Rannel frowned "What" he called.

:Help me: the voice was louder as if whoever it was had heard him.

He dismounted and tied his horse to a piece of scrub brush. "Where are you" he called out.

:I'm here: he heard, Rannel frowned, he wasn't hearing this with his ears, it was more like the voices he heard in towns, but louder, more directed.

He pulled out a rope from his packs and tied it to his horse. Once he tested the knot he tied the other end to his waist, the mud looked treacherous. He picked his way in slipping occasionally, once sinking to his waist in the muck, finally he came to where he felt the fear that came with the voice was originating, he felt carefully pulling out handfuls of muck and branches. One memorable bit of debris was a dead rabbit, throwing it to the side he stuck his hands back in the mud, there he felt something move under his hand and pulled.

:Ouch: the voice said, louder than he had yet heard it.

"Sorry" he said pulling the branch whoever it was had become caught in, then he pulled again. The mud was stubborn and it took all his strength to pull him, he felt it was a him from the muck. Finally they came to the edge and out.

Rannel sat gasping from his effort before looking to see who he had rescued. What he thought to himself, whatever it was it wasn't human and he thought of the stories he had heard of the strange creatures that sometimes wandered from the forests to the East, but then it unfolded and he could tell what it was under the mud covering it. "A Horse" he exclaimed, or foal rather.

:I'm not a Horse: he heard from the beast.

"Then what are you" he asked.

:I'm a Companion: it said looking at him, irritation in it's voice.

Blue' it's eyes were blue he thought.

:I'm not an it, my names Mikel: he said, irritation growing.

"My pardon" he said bowing slightly from his seated position. "You must forgive me, I've never met a Companion before".

:It's alright, I guess: he said, mollified.

Rannel smiled, Mikel reminded him of his own son, and for once the thought didn't give him more than a dull pain.

"Where did you come from" he asked Mikel.

:I was going home with mama and Remi" he said, he looked at Rannel again. "I'm hungry" he said.

Rannel laughed "Let's get cleaned up and set up a camp first, I can make something for you to eat, you are weaned aren't you" he asked.

:Almost: Mikel said following Rannel to his horse.

At camp Rannel started a fire and pulled out the metal pot he used when on the road, he filled it with water from a nearby stream and threw in grain and fruit from his packs to make a gruel, once they found a town or farm he would have to buy a milk goat or mare with foal for Mikel, if he stayed with him that long. "Come" he said to Mikel, he walked with him to the stream and washed them both down. "You're white" he said, surprised as the mud washed off the colts sides.

:Companion's are always white: Mikel said.

"Really" Rannel said absently, scrubbing mud out of his hide.

:That's what mama says: he said.

"Where is your mama anyway" he asked looking at the colt.

:Don't know: Mikel said.

"Where do you come from" he asked, if he knew he might be able to return Mikel to his people.

:Haven: he said.

"Haven" Rannel murmered thinking. "Oh, Valdemar's crown city" he said. Now with that information, he remembered the white riders called Heralds that came from Valdemar, he had even seen one once when he was visiting his father.

:I think so: Mikel thought.

They were as clean as he could make them in this stream, picking up his clothes, Rannel guestured for Mikel to follow and walked back to camp. When the greul had cooled enough he filled a bowl for Mikel and watched while he ate.

"Listen" he said softly. "I can take you to Haven, but it will have to be next spring, the pass will be closed soon and really it's too dangerous for someone as young as you are to try it this time of year, would you like to come to my home until then" he asked, hoping the colt understood enough of what he was saying.

:Alright: Mikel said, nodding over his gruel, Rannel grabbed his chin in time to keep from falling into the bowl as the exhausted colt drifted off to sleep. He sighed, it would take longer to return to Gedrun and he hoped he wouldn't worry much in the meantime.

Over the next few weeks Rannel had made surprisingly good time, he had taken the time to pick up a milk goat and he rigged up a harness for his horse to hold Mikel when he tired, he would be walking himself, but they didn't have to stop for Mikel, when he tired.

About two weeks into his journey he came upon a caravan going in the same direction, they knew him and were glad for him to join. They would be getting an extra sword in exchange for lending him space on a wagon for Mikel as needed.

Finally he came to the road that turned into his farm, he looked at Mikel walking beside his horse, he could swear the colt was growing larger every day. :Mikel, this is home: he thought to him, he had learned to talk this way over the weeks and it saved him from the looks and added reputation that talking to a horse would have earned him.

:I'm not a horse: Mikel said.

:They don't know that, some of them have never heard of your kind: he said with a sigh, Mikel had a very thin skin about that subject.

He heard the dogs barking before they came within sight of the house, a much more welcoming sound than he had heard two years ago.

:What happened then: Mikel asked.

Rannel frowned :It's rude to snoop in someone's thoughts: he said to Mikel.

:Sorry: he said. : I'm not actually supposed to talk to anyone but my chosen: he added.

:Chosen, what's that: Rannel asked.

:I'm not sure, that's just what mama always told me, she said I would know when it's time to choose:

:Well, I think you'll need to talk to me, you can stop after I get you back to your people, but for now it's necessary: he sent.

:I'd always talk to you, you're my friend: he said.

"Rannel, what happened. You dropped off the face of the earth" his brother said.

"I had a detour, first as a favor to the Trader and then I found Mikel here" he said.

Gedrun looked at Mikel and shook his head "A horse, nice lines I'll admit, but why didn't you just drop him off at some farm, instead of delaying" he asked.

"He's not a horse, You remember the Herald's from Valdemar that passed through about a year ago" he asked.

Gedrun nodded. And he said "Remember the white beasts they were riding".

"Yes" Gedrun said.

"That's what Mikel is, all I can tell you is that they aren't really horses" he said.

"How did you get one of those"Gedrun asked.

"I found him in a mudslide, I'm guessing the Herald thought he was dead. I'm returning him back to Haven in the spring" he said.

"You're staying here until then" Gedrun said with a hopeful note in his voice.

Rannel nodded "Yes, I think so".

Gedrun smiled, this would be the longest Rannel had stayed at the farm since he had found his family dead, two years ago.


	6. Chapter 6 The Burden of Duty

Ch 6 The Burden of Duty

Agony's, a mare's

Heart cries

But destiny's forgiving

And duties bind.........

Remi and Val made the pass in time, both still in shock at the accident. The rest of their journey went quickly. When they entered the gate to the city it was with a heavy heart, neither one in a mood to appreciate being home for the first time in several years.

They wound up the twisting streets to the palace gates without really noticing anyone else, their grief was too strong. There was something about the pair that caught the attention of people, perhaps the grim look on Remi's face, the children that darted through the crowded streets kept from their path and no one approached them. Often in the past a vendor would offer Val a treat, but not today. Shortly they came to the gate, the guard checking them off his list of returning Heralds, he looked at them surprised. "Where's the little one" he asked, on his list it mentioned a foal.

Remi choked and looked away for a moment before answering "He didn't make it" he said in a strained voice.

The guard looked stricken "I'm sorry" he said and waved them in through the gate.

"I am too" Remi said softly as they rode in, he felt Val's wave of sorrow and agreement as well. When they arrived at the stable Remi took extra time to groom Val, he leaned against her, both of them taking comfort before he stood up straight "I need to report" he finally said.

She nodded and went to find Rolen to make her own report, as he turned and started walking towards the palace buildings.

The next few months seemed to last forever, though the sorrow slightly lessened with time, Valana didn't spend much time in Companion's field, it pained her to see the other youngsters and to realize a fresh what she had lost. They took assignment on a circuit to Lake Evendim to escape from the reminders until they were a little less raw.

Remi's breath clouded from his mouth and he pulled his cloak closer around his shoulders :Remind me again why we had to take a winter circuit: he asked Valana.

He felt her faint chuckle and grinned, it was the first time since Rethwellen she had been able to do so. He felt hope for her.

The shores of the lake stretched out into the distance, he squinted trying to see the other side, but he couldn't. It was hard to imagine that at one time this had been a thriving land and that a weapon from the magewars had caused this, something so Hugh, it boggled the mind. He felt her reluctant interest and he was glad he had asked for this assignment, Val had been withdrawing into herself. She needed something to do, something to keep her busy until the pain had healed a little. He sighed and pulled his cloak tighter, it was just too cold he thought with a shiver. He had come from far southern Valdemar and still wasn't used to the winters up here.

:Poor baby: Val sent to him with a tired chuckle.

He laughed, a surge of joy that she could joke again.

It was into summer and they were almost done with that leg of the circuit when another Herald came riding up to them. "You're wanted back at Haven" the other man gasped when they were close enough to be heard.

"Why, what's wrong" Remi asked.

"Can't tell you, but I'm taking over the rest of your circuit" he said.

Remi shook his head mystified, but he took the time to brief the other Herald and pass on everything the other man needed, The papers that were destined for Haven he kept himself, he would make much better time than a courier anyway.

They didn't rush, though they went directly to Haven, Val was still reluctant to return, though she had come to terms with the loss of her child. They passed the gates of the city and Val's head perked up and she hurried at a good pace "What" he said startled grabbing for his saddle to keep his seat.

:Sorry: she said but still kept up her pace.

:What's wrong: he asked worried.

:I think I feel him: she said.

:Who: he asked.

:Mikel, I think he's here: she said an excited note in her voice.

:He's dead dearling: he said beginning to worry anew about Val's state of mind.

:I told you before, he's not dead. Didn't you believe me: she asked a hurt tone to her voice.

:You saw the hill, it's hard to believe that anyone could survive something like that: he said bleakly as he remembered the scene. There was no time to say more as they rapidly approached the gates.


	7. Chapter 7 Homecoming

**This will probably be pretty long, I had to fit the rest of the story into two chapters.**

Ch 7 Homecoming

Unending sorrow

Unending joy

A child's tomorrow

A mother's joy........

Rannel mucked out the stalls of the stable where he kept his best broodmares. Spring was coming and he needed to get it ready for the pregnant mares and their young when they came, he would be leaving before then, but he wanted to help. He had forgotten the simple pleasures of hard work and the planning of the bloodlines.

He heard someone walk through the door of the stable but didn't look up, he already knew it was Gerril. He had come several times in the past and had taken to making the farm a regular stop. "Don't you ever get tired of stopping at the farm" he asked, before turning to look at the other man.

"How do you do that" he asked, he had noticed from the start that Rannel always seemed to know when someone approached him, at first he had thought it was simply that the man had good instincts, but lately he had started to wonder.

"What" Rannel asked.

"How did you know it was me" Gerril asked again.

"I felt you" he said. He saw Gerril's puzzled look and added. "Sometimes I feel what other's are thinking, I try to block it out, but it gives me a headache" he said, half hoping Gerril would know what had been happening to him.

"Oh" Gerril said, an enlightened tone to his voice.

"Oh, what" Rannel asked, watching him.

"It sounds like mindmagic, I think it's called Mindspeach" he said thoughtfully. He looked at Rannel "They know more about things like that in Valdemar" he said.

"Good thing I'm going there in a few weeks" Rannel said, enjoying watching Gerril's jaw drop.

"Why are you planning to go there" Gerril asked.

"I found a Companion and I need to return him to Valdemar" he said.

"You what" Gerril asked.

"I found a Companion" he repeated.

"Where did that happen" he asked, not sure he had heard Rannel correctly.

"In the hills near the Comb, he had been caught in a mudslide, and I think his dam's Herald thought he was dead" he said, enjoying the confusion on Gerril's face. It wasn't often he got the better of him.

"His dam" he repeated.

"Yes, Mikel was just a foal when I found him" he said.

"You know his name" Gerril asked.

"Yeah, he told me" Rannel said, watching a silent white shape walk up behind Gerril.

"He chose you" Gerril asked.

"I don't think so" he said then looked at Mikel where he was watching the two. "Did you choose me" he asked.

:No, I just talk to you: he snorted.

Gerril whipped around and almost fell over in shock at the Companion looking at him with what he would swear was amusement. He had seen Companions before, when he had been at court so he knew this was the real thing.

"How" he started to say.

"I'm sure it was an accident, I was returning to the farm and heard a voice in my head calling for help. I followed it and found Mikel and pulled him from the mud. Of course he was much smaller then" he said looking at the young Companion. Mikel had what Rannel assumed was his full height, but he was still in need of filling out, though he had recovered his grace after he stopped growing.

He smiled at Mikel, he would miss him after he brought him back to Haven, he had taken to teaching him, as he would have if he had been his son, reading with the other looking on in his mind, He had found a few books on Valdemaran history and made a point of reading those along with military strategy, books on warfare, literature and music, something the young Companion loved. He had tried to give him as varied an education as he could, not knowing what they taught young Companion's in Valdemar. He taught him all the languages that he knew himself including Valdemaran.

"I'm coming with you" Gerril's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"What" he said.

"I'm coming with you, I've always wanted to go to Valdemar and now I have an excuse".

Rannel's heart sank "Why do you want to go there" He asked.

"I've heard they have a place of learning for bards, not just an apprenticeship system like they have here, and it would be nice to share music, learn something new" he said.

Another land hearing the songs about him Rannel thought with a sick feeling in his stomach, it couldn't get worse, but it did.

"And I might get a song out of this, It sounds like a good story" Gerril added.

"No" he said.

:But it could be fun, he's a bard: Mikel said.

"You stay out of this" he told Mikel.

Mikel's ears drooped and he felt like he had just kicked a puppy, it wasn't Mikel's fault.

:Sorry, I didn't mean to be sharp, I just don't like hearing the songs he wrote about me, it's embarrassing:

:Why, I think it would be fun to have a song about me: he said.

:You wouldn't think that if it actually happened: Rannel sent sourly.

Gerril looked between the two a slight smile on his face, he knew Rannel would let him come. He always had before and he had the feeling he had an ally in the young Companion.

"Alright you can come" Rannel said turning back to the task he had left when Gerril had come in.

Gerril saw Mikel's wink over Rannel's bent head and almost laughed.

Gerril wasn't going to take the chance of Rannel deciding to leave if he left for any reason so Gerril didn't make the trip to Havors that he had been planning, to buy some more clothing, there was no way he was missing this, he would just have to patch the clothing he had.

He sighed as he held up his shirt, he could see daylight through the back of it. That drunk in Lord Hailen's hall, he thought with disgust, the man had been sure that Gerril was put there for his entertainment and had grabbed him a couple of times, the last time he had grabbed the back of his shirt and he had heard the material rip. He was lucky the man hadn't gotten a hold of his instrument, though the Lord had him hauled off after he had become too obnoxious.

He pulled out more of his clothing, he cut up one of his pants that looked too far gone to fix, it was a similar color to the shirt, it he cut it right it would look like it was meant to be like that.

"What are you doing" Rannel asked.

"Mending my clothing" he said as he threaded a needle.

Rannel shook his head "I know you can afford to replace those, why go to all that trouble" he asked.

"And get left behind the moment I leave to do so" he asked.

Rannel got a gleam in his eye as if he had considered doing just that, then he sighed "You should have asked, we can stop in a town with a market on the way there".

"I would appreciate that" he said relieved.

The next two weeks Rannel put together supplies for the trip, he would stop by a guild outpost on the way out of the country, once in Valdemar, he knew his funds would be unavailable to him. He considered hiring on with a caravan heading into Valdemar, but he wanted to remain free, he would make better time if he didn't have to stick with the trade routes.

He made sure he would have enough food for himself and Gerril to last through the Comb, he also put together a kit for Mikel and the horses, there wouldn't be much room for comforts unless he brought another pack horse and that meant more grain packed, he wasn't sure that was a good idea. It would be hard enough bringing three horses and a companion through the Comb without worrying about another horse, also the less beasts they had the less of a target they would be.

Finally he pulled out his weapons and sharpened all his blades, he checked his bow and his supply of arrows, if he hunted he could supplement their supplies and they would last longer.

"Rannel" he looked up at Gedrun's voice.

"Yes" he said.

"Are you sure you have to bring him back yourself, you could just take him to Father's hall. Herald's pass through there all the time" Gedrun said.

"I feel responsible for him, I'd worry if I did that, I want to know he's safe" he said.

Gedrun shook his head, sometimes he didn't understand his brother, but he had seen how much time he spent with the young Companion and he could tell when his brother was set on a course and wouldn't be budged. He had that look on his face now.

"If you must go, I've got something for you and the Bard" he said.

Rannel looked up curious.

"Once in exchange for some of my stonework I took some things in barter" he said walking over to a large chest against the wall of the tack room.

Rannel watched him open it and rummage around before pulling out two coats, his eyes widened, he recognized them as coming from the Hawk brothers. Since all the lands had allied after the Magestorms, the Hawk brother's had begun to trade though such items were rare here. His Father had one and he had heard the King did, but he didn't know of anyone else who who had anything like these.

"Where did you get those" he asked.

"It was a trader based near Father's keep, he needed some work on his home and as he was in between trading trips and was a little short on cash. He did have these though".

Rannel shook his head, these were worth a fortune here, the man must have been crazy to part with them.

Gedrun laughed at the look on his face "You didn't see how much work I had to do, they are warm and light weight though" he said passing them over to Rannel. "They might cut down on some of your baggage any way".

"Thanks" Rannel said, touched.

Finally the day came when it was time to leave, everything was packed, on their horses as well as the packhorse, even Mikel had a small pack, though Rannel didn't want to risk overburdening him as he was still very young.

The day was bright and sunny, and while the mornings were still a little cool, by the time they made it to the Comb, it would be further into the season, though the occasional blizzard was known to blow in even in high summer in the pass. He hugged his brother goodbye and mounted leading the rest down to the main road. He had the strangest felling he wouldn't be coming back, that was ridiculous he thought to himself, he would be back next year after dropping off Mikel.

Several days later they rode into a town that had a Guild outpost and a market so that Gerril could buy some more clothing. They were a day early for the market, but that was alright there was a good Inn here, one that Rannel had stayed at before. Gerril took the beasts and Mikel and went to check into the Inn and Rannel walked over to the outpost. He grinned sometimes the Bard came in handy he thought to himself.

"We don't have all the funds that you want to withdraw here, we're a small outpost" the man said.

"That's alright, just give me what you can spare here, I'll be stopping by several other posts on the way, it should be alright" he said.

"Where are you going anyway" the man asked, wondering why he needed so much money.

"Valdemar, they don't have the guild there" he said.

The other man nodded "I've heard that might change now that Captain Kerowyn is a Herald there and her men are on permanent assignment. They've been trying to get an outpost near them".

"I hope they get it" he said, putting his coins in his money belt.

The other man nodded.

Once he returned to the Inn he looked for Gerril he saw him in the corner tuning his gittern. Rannel sighed, somehow he just knew what songs the Bard would be singing. He nodded to Gerril and picked another corner far from the Bard.

Gerril smiled at the look on Rannel's face, sometimes he just couldn't resist, the other man was far too modest especially for a highborn, but he knew that until they were on their way he'd better behave himself. He certainly didn't want to get left behind.

The next morning went quickly Gerril found his clothing plus a few extras for Mikel, they really couldn't afford the weight. But he had taken a liking for the young Companion. Besides, he liked his songs.

Finally they were on their way, barring a couple of stops to try to pick up some funds they could make good time.

Over the next few weeks they fell into a routine, off the road they would pick a campsite near water and good grazing for the horses and Mikel. Sometimes near the trade routes they would find a caravan and camp with them if Gerril's and Rannel's instruments were won them welcome. Though more work Gerril liked these camps better, there was no standing watch for him. Being on the road was tiring and he valued the extra sleep. He was amazed at Rannel's stamina, the man never seemed to tire. But then, he had been on the road off and on for much of his adult life.

Eventually they came to the first hills of the mountains they were seeking to cross. Mikel became more skittish, his memories of the mudslide came back to him and he would watch the weather and the hillsides carefully. Once they were in the higher hills and into the true beginnings of the mountains he calmed down again and Rannel relaxed as well, he had noticed the young Companion's fear, but hadn't known what to do about it.

The evenings that Rannel felt no one near they would play music as they wished, though Gerril was careful not to play the two songs he had written about Rannel, he still didn't want to push him. He did, to his secret glee work on the new song. Once when Rannel mentioned he liked the melody Gerril was playing he was hard put not to laugh or think too loudly about what he was doing. He still remembered what Rannel had told him about his gift.

Once above the snow line they stopped playing music and kept as quiet as they could, there was always the chance of an avalanche, even on the road.

The weather held up for them, finally they came to the highest point of the Comb, it would be all downhill after this. Now they were on the Valdemaran side of the pass, though he didn't expect to see any border guards until they were farther down the pass.

"How does it feel to be home" he asked Mikel silently.

:About the same concidering that I've never been there: he said absently, most of his concentration being on not slipping off the icy path.


	8. Chapter 8 Beginings

Ch 8 Beginnings

A Dark rider's calling

To his surprise

White, a new beginning

And sorrow's demise........

Eventually they came to the border post. As they rode their horses up the the gate house a couple of guards came out through the door.

"What do you have to....." the man started to say before he caught sight of Mikel. He turned to his partner and said "You didn't say anything about a companion on search".

"I've heard nothing from Haven" the other man said.

"Excuse me" Rannel said, getting their attention. They turned to him. "Last season I found Mikel here in a mudslide, now that it's safe to do so, I'm returning him to his home" he said. As he spoke the man's jaw dropped opened.

"Oh" the other guard said. "Sen, you weren't here then, but a Herald came through here late last fall, I've never seen anyone so grim in my life, didn't say a word neither. Thought he was one of them Heralds that was highborn and didn't mix well with us common folks.

If they lost this un, I'm sorry I thought badly of him" he said.

Rannel nodded "It must have been them, Mikel here said they were trying for the Comb, but were having trouble because he was so young, if they thought him dead, they would probably just head straight home".

The guard nodded "Yer likely right" he said, he turned to his partner. "What's the law concerning those who are doing official work for the crown, he's going to need to use way stations and the like. Tis not exactly like a Companion on search, but could he take in town chits for help like a newly chosen" he asked the other man.

"I think so, this hasn't happened before, but if we write him a pass, with the right information he could use the help of townsfolk" he said thoughtfully.

"I can pay my own way" Rannel said.

"Tis for Mikel" the guard said, patting him on the shoulder. Mikel nuzzled him back.

"If ye don't have to pay, ye could ride faster an stop if needed" he said, pulling out some paperwork from the bag on his shoulder."Where did I put the thing" he grumbled sorting through the various forms. "Ah, here we be, turn around Sen" he said putting the paper on the other guards back to write what he needed for their official pass. He looked up at Rannel "now mind, ye pick up and turn in every town chit ye take, tis half taxes fer the towns" he said.

Rannel nodded and put the paper into his belt pouch "Thanks".

"No thank ye, not everyone who'd help as ye have" he said waving them on their way.

The next few weeks went quickly they made good time, Rannel didn't want to overuse his pass and they bypassed many of the towns, though they did stick to the roads, in Rethwellan he knew the countryside much better, here he didn't know who owned what and didn't want to trespass on private lands, besides he thought with a small grin, he was no native highborn here.

Eventually the towns grew larger and closer together and the day came that they were within sight of Haven. Occasionally they would catch sight of Heralds on their Companions, sometimes they were intent on some mission or other and just waved or shouted a greeting. Once a courier rode by fast enough that that wasn't possible, the speed of her Companion made Rannel's jaw drop, he had raised horses and he knew what they were capable of. If he hadn't already known from Mikel that a companion wasn't a horse, the speed of her would have clued him in quickly.

When they had first gotten down from the mountains, they had entered a town and found a Herald and what she said was her intern holding a court near the town's center, Rannel had waited for them to finish and introduced himself and filled them in to the situation, the Herald had said she would pass the message on to smooth his way for him. Rannel had shaken his head at the time, there was no way the message would make it ahead of them, but it appeared that she had done it. Every Herald they had met since then, seemed to know who they were.

The guard at the Gate of the city nodded them through and another guard joined them to guide them to their final destination, something Rannel was grateful for. He didn't like cities anyway and this one was in another country entirely.

"This the one" the guard asked.

"Yup" their guide answered.

They were waved through and Rannel looked ahead at the group waiting for them, great he thought to himself, an official reception. He never enjoyed those, as a young man he had endured a few as his father's second born. Before anyone could say a word, a clatter of hooves sounded from the gate and another Herald rode in, his Companion skidding to a halt near them.

:Mama: he heard Mikel cry, before surging towards the two.

As Rannel watched, happy for his friend, the group engulfed the Herald and the two Companions and Rannel backed his horse out of the way. He was considering leaving through the unguarded gate, but he wanted to say goodbye to Mikel and Gerril. He also felt that he'd better keep an eye on the Bard, there was no telling what trouble he could make for him here.

:You wouldn't want to leave me here: another voice asked him, he turned quickly, a Companion stallion stood near him and he hadn't heard him coming. Oh, he just had time to think before he looked the beast in the eyes, blue, he felt a measure of his soul and a wash of love and acceptance and the other filled the empty spaces, not entirely, Graella could never be replaced, but he was no longer as alone as he had been, a tear ran down his cheek as he stared at his new friend.

:I'm Killian and I choose you Rannel: he said to his chosen.

By this time the other's had noticed what was happening and came to welcome him into the fold as well.

The next week Rannel leaned against the fence enclosing Companions field, he scratched Killian's ears, content to just stand there silently, enjoying his companion's presence, there wasn't much time left, soon he would be going to class, he laughed at himself amused, classes at his age. He looked back over his shoulder, sensing Gerril's approach.

"I'm glad you're staying too" Gerril said, thinking his friend had never looked happier than he did these days. He thought the song was going to have a happy ending, he loved happy endings.

Rannel frowned "No, you are not writing another song about me".

"I thought they were teaching you not to snoop" Gerril said.

Rannel grinned slightly before he remembered what the other was up to. "I didn't have to, I'm on to you now. I know how your mind works" he said,

"Well now that they've let me into their Bardic collegium, I need to write some songs and this one is already partially written" he said.

"No, there is no way" Rannel said.

The two continued to bicker on the way to their new classes.


End file.
